After Surgery
by Ramen panas
Summary: "Aku… aku mau bilang sesuatu, siapa tahu aku tidak bisa bangun lagi..entah sekarang, nanti, atau selamanya,"/Seseorang atau pun sebuah barang akan terasa berharga dan di butuhkan setelah hilang atau tiada./Oneshoot


**After surgery **

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : AU/might b OOC/TYPO**

"Hngg.."

Di dalam ruangan berdominasi warna putih, Sakura Haruno terbangun. Mengerjapkan mata dan mulai mempekerjakan saluran pernafasannya kembali. Karena waktu tidur rasanya pengap, seperti tidak ada oksigen dimana-mana—oh tunggu, benarkah yang di hirupnya ini oksigen?.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya si gadis entah pada siapa. Saat begumam sendiri, tenggorokannya terasa amat kering, reflek ia menelan ludah.

Merasa tidak sendirian di tempat asing ini, lehernya yang kaku di gerakkan ke arah kanan. Sesosok makhluk yang tadinya samar-samar di lihat dengan ekor mata, kini terlihat lebih jelas.

"Aa, aku baru tahu kalau malaikat,...ternyata setampan ini" bibir pucatnya melengkung ke atas, sisi paling jujurnya yang bicara. Dia pasti sudah mati sekarang. Syukurlah saat ini dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, tak perlu memikirkan urusan duniawi lagi.

"Gawat, setelah operasi ternyata kau jadi gila.."

Heeh.. suara ini, seperti pernah dengar. Saat ini otaknya berpikir begitu lamban, memasangkan memori yang baru pulih dari 'pemadaman sementara' rasanya sangat lama. Entah mungkin karena pengaruh bius atau apa, butuh waktu dua menit untuk menelusuri dan mengenali struktur wajah laki-laki yang tadinya dia sangka malaikat.

"AAA..kkh uhuk.."

Seakan baru tersadar siapa yang bicara, Sakura pun berteriak. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya belum stabil, udara dan ludahnya seperti bertubrukan, batuk tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Dia batuk cukup lama sampai-sampai laki-laki di sampingnya merasa perlu menyerahkan segelas air mineral.

Sementara Sakura minum air dari gelas dan mensinkronkan susunan tubuh, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu, ketika Mebuki Haruno bertemu dengan Mikoto Uchiha di suatu pameran kebudayaan kemudian menjadi sahabat, sebenarnya ada pihak yang tersakiti, atau kata 'seseorang' sebenarnya lebih tepat. Orang itu tak lain adalah anak Mebuki sendiri.

'_Wah, jadi Sasuke itu peringkat ke dua dari seluruh kelas?_'

'_Sasuke ikut pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri?_'

'_Jadi benar Sasuke dan timnya menang kejuaraan baseball?_'

'_Jam lima sore ini ada Sasuke di TV? Aku pasti nonton_'

'_Sasuke di tawari sebuah agensi menjadi model majalah tapi dia tidak mau?_'

Tidak terhitung berapa kali Ibunya menyebutkan nama anak temannya itu dalam sehari. Seakan menyindir 'anak orang lain bisa seperti itu, bagaimana dengan anakku?', oke tidak langsung memang, tapi Sakura punya perasaan. Di bandingkan seperti itu, uh rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

Bahkan tidak berhenti sekali pun Sakura bisa masuk universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Malah semakin menjadi-jadi karena laki-laki berkulit putih tersebut terus mencetak prestasi. Bukannya Sakura itu bodoh, tetapi keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya seperti seorang penderita _down syndrome_ di mata sang ibu, oke itu kesimpulan milik Sakura.

Maka itu menyengsarakan dan membuat keperfeksionisan Sasuke berkurang hingga lima puluh persen adalah salah satu resolusi Sakura setiap tahunnya. Apa ini berefek?

Tentu saja.

Sasuke sudah memasukkan Sakura dalam daftar manusia paling mengganggu, paling berpotensi untuk menggagalkan apapun yang coba ia perbuat. Walau sedikit yang berhasil, tetapi untuk kata terganggu dia sudah merasa cukup. Dan mengingat mereka kini menimba ilmu di universitas yang sama, Sasuke semakin berhati-hati.

Karena hari-harinya tidak akan sama seperti sebelum dia mengenal Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Radang usus buntu?"

Ruang praktik dokter Kabuto yang sepi terpecah keheningannya. Dokter berambut perak dengan kaca mata bulat itu mencocokkan diagnosa miliknya dengan kertas hasil tes lab.

"Benar, kalau tidak cepat di operasi dalam waktu dekat bisa infeksi"

Wajah Sakura berubah pucat. Operasi? Kenapa kedengarannya seram sekali, percaya atau tidak sekarang Sakura merinding. Dia tidak takut minum obat walau yang paling pahit sekali pun, dia tidak takut tes gula darah dan tidak takut di suntik. Tapi kalau operasi, ini sudah beda kategori.

Pantas saja selama ini perut bagian kanannya sering terasa sakit. Karena di biar-biarkan hasilnya jadi seperti ini. Tapi sebenarnya yang membuat Sakura takut bukan cuma operasi, melainkan studi observasinya yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. Kalau harus operasi besok, dia tidak bisa ikut studi observasi, yang artinya nilai tugas sama dengan nol. Dan pastinya akan mempengaruhi indeks prestasinya nanti.

Sakura tidak mau. Tidak mau ada kecacatan nilai sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana kalau di tunda hmm… tiga hari?" Sakura memberi saran. Raut wajah dokter Kabuto tidak berubah, malam makin jadi serius. Dia beranjak dari kursi, mengambil beberapa berkas dalam lemari besinya.

"Kalau tidak terlalu penting sebaiknya jangan," dia duduk di kursi empuknya kembali, memeriksa berkas yang diambil dari lemari besi, diantaranya ada beberapa ilustrasi dan foto asli pasien penderita radang usus buntu."kalau sampai infeksi, kemungkinan usus buntu akan mempengaruhi organ sistem pencernaan yang lain akan meningkat, lalu bisa saja usus mengalami kebocoran.."

Baru Sakura akan bertanya lagi, dokter Kabuto sudah menyelanya.

"Dan berujung pada kematian.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Sakura nekat pergi. Ini membuat Ibunya harus memohon pada Sasuke untuk menjaga Sakura selama di perjalanan, dari pergi sampai pulang. Ini memalukan, hina! Batin wanita independennya tercabik, tapi Sakura pilih untuk diam, yah dan sesekali menggerutu.

"Kau sakit?" baru Sasuke ingin mengulurkan tangan ke dahi gadis berambut merah jambu, sudah di tepis duluan sebelum kena.

"Jangan sok perhatian huh.." Sakura memasang wajah angkuh. Setelah semua barang di rasa sudah lengkap, dia menghela nafas lega. Berjalan mendahului Sasuke kearah kumpulan teman-teman yang juga berangkat pagi ini, di areal parkir yang beralih fungsi menjadi lapangan.

"Siapa yang perhatian! kalau ujung-ujungnya merepotkan, sebaiknya tidak usah pergi"

"Tidak mauu! Sudah terlanjur sampai di sini"

"Hn, terserah" Sasuke paling malas kalau sudah begini. Dia berjalan menjauh, memilih tidak mengurusi hal yang tidak penting dan fokus pada studi observasi ini, kalau bisa sedari awal.

_Sreeet_

Suara resleting tas yang di buka dengan cepat membuat Sasuke kaget. Bunyi resleting terasa begitu dekat, di detik yang sama dia sadar kalau itu tasnya sendiri. Saat menoleh kearah belakang, seluruh barang bawaannya sudah berhamburan di mana-mana.

Ulah siapa ini? tentu saja ulah gadis pink yang sudah berlari menjauhi sang korban. Sekarang Sasuke harus mengutip barang-barangnya kembali. Sedikit bersyukur karena bentonya tidak di taruh di ransel, kalau sampai tidak jadi makan siang karena ke bar-baran gadis itu, dia akan membuat perhitungan.

"Sialan.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul empat sore kegiatan observasi di daerah _Setagaya_ telah selesai di laksanakan. Dosen pembimbing meminta para relator mengingatkan yang lain untuk bersiap-siap, jangan sampai ada barang yang tertinggal. Lima menit kemudian mesin bus angkutan mereka selesai di panasi dan siap untuk berangkat.

"Sasuke-kuun…pinjam catatann, paman yang tadi bicaranya cepat sekali.."

Hari ini Tayuya lebih lengket dengan Sasuke dari biasanya, entah terbawa suasana observasi atau apa, yang jelas itu sangat menjijikkan, seperti ikan sapu-sapu. Menempel pada kaca dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh.

Sakura tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana Sasuke terlihat tenang, sementara ada tiga orang lainnya yang merengek seperti Tayuya di sekitar laki-laki berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu. Coba kalau itu dirinya, pasti Sasuke sudah mengatainya bodoh kemudian pergi.

Eh tunggu, coba kalau itu dirinya?

Memangnya Sakura berharap jadi _fansgirl_ yang menggeliat seperti jentik-jentik nyamuk itu?. Heh, walau di beri imbalan juga tidak mau. Lebih baik diperjalanan pulang ini dia minum obat anti mabuk dulu, perutnya terasa aneh. Entahlah firasatnya mengatakan akan muntah kali ini, padahal waktu pergi biasa saja.

Di bangku bus paling belakang hanya ada Nara Shikamaru yang tidur (bahkan saat sebelum pergi), sepertinya terlihat nyaman dan luas. Sakura putuskan untuk pindah duduk, lagi pula matanya perih kalau harus disuguhi tontonan murahan—_Sasuke dan pengikut setianya_—sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis pemilik surai merah jambu tampak tenang, tidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahu Shikamaru. Bus sudah berhenti pada destinasi yang seharusnya, mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang lainnya juga sudah turun membawa tas mereka masing-masing.

Klik!

Ngomong-ngomong pose mereka manis juga, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk memotret. Siapa tahu suatu hari nanti Sakura mengancamnya, ini bisa menjadi sebuah tameng. Otak kriminal ini, siapa yang mengajarkan? Tentu saja Sakura, gadis ini selalu melatih kesabaran dan kewaspadaannya.

_Flash_ yang menyilaukan dari kamera ponsel Sasuke ternyata ampuh untuk membangunkan Shikamaru, laki-laki itu menguap lebar. Sedikit terkejut karena bus sudah kosong, buru-buru dia mengambil tasnya, menepuk bahu Sasuke dan turun dari bus. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia masih tidur, posisinya berganti karena sandaran kepalanya sudah pergi.

_Duk_

Sasuke menendang kaki Sakura, tidak terpikir cara yang lain untuk membangunkannya. _Dasar beruang!_, pikir Sasuke. Semua orang sudah pergi dia malah terus tidur di sini.

Di luar perkiraan, Sakura malah menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas bangku bus, meringkuk dan mendesis. Pada saat Shikamaru pergi tadi, tiba-tiba sepeti ada ratusan jarum kecil tajam yang tertelan Sakura, menusuk-nusuk perutnya dari dalam, memberikan sensasi rasa sakit puluhan kali lipat dari yang selama ini dia rasakan. Nyeri dan perih, bukan mulas biasa.

Senyum remeh di wajah Sasuke perlahan lutur karena Sakura sepertinya tidak berakting. Oke, dia mulai panik, wajah Bibi Mebuki yang minta anaknya di jaga dengan baik bergentayangan di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau Sakura benar-benar sakit? wajahnya merah dan berkeringat.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan bercanda.."

Suara Sasuke sepertinya tidak tembus ke gendang telinga Sakura. Rasa sakit ini membuat seperempat kewarasannya menghilang. Apa dia akan mati? Mati sekarang juga? Tidak, dia belum siap. Masih ada yang belum dia lakukan, salah satunya..

"Ss-sasuk-ke.. aku,.tidak tahan..sakit.." Sakura ingin duduk dengan benar, begitu tubuhnya bergerak rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Air mata tidak sanggup lagi di tahannya, Ini bukan main-main. Dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengan Sasuke yang reflek terulur ketika Sakura terlihat goyah, gadis ini duduk dan membuka mata.

_Emerald _hijau yang berair itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke mengerti; betapa mengerikan rasa sakit itu.

"Seharusnya kemarin sshh.. aku operasi..," Sakura beberapa kali menggigit bibirnya sendiri."aku… aku mau bilang sesuatu, siapa tahu aku tidak bisa bangun lagi..entah sekarang, nanti.. kalau sempat untuk operasi, atau selamanya,"

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Dia menggelengkan kepala"dengarkan aku dulu..aakh, kalau ini adalah terakhir kalinya..maka aku tidak akan menyesal" Gadis berambut merah jambu melingkarkan lengannya ke arah leher satu-satunya laki-laki dalam bus kosong ini. Rasa hangat tercipta di sela-sela nyeri tubuhnya. Sasuke yang merasa di peluk pun tanpa sadar memegangi pinggang gadis itu.

Setiap kali membuat gerakan baru, rasa perih di perut Sakura bertambah. Yang awalnya berada di satu titik perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Kemeja biru milik Sasuke kusut bagian punggungnya karena di remat-remat.

Sakura diam, sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Biarlah, apapun yang terjadi nanti, yang penting…

"Maaf kalau..kkh, terlalu tiba-tiba…"

"…."

"Aku tahu ini kedengaran bodoh,.. tapi,"

"Sakura—"

"—Aku suka Sasuke. Sejak pertama kali bertemu sampai saat ini.. sampai kapan pun"

"…."

"Aku suka Sasuke, suka sekali. Dari atas sampai bawah….luar juga dalamnya. _Daisuki da_, _hontou ni.._"

Dia sudah mengatakannya.

Selanjutnya pelukan Sakura mengendur dan terlepas. Entah apa yang terjadi, hanya warna hitam yang menyambutnya kemudian. Membawanya pergi ketempat yang jauh, dingin dan gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_kau tidak menyesal?'_

'_tidak. Tentu tidak..,aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan'_

.

.

.

.

.

'_syukurlah..'_

.

.

.

.

.

'_kali ini kau beruntung'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh, sepertinya jarum infusku bergeser! bagaimana ini!"

Setelah sadar akan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya, Sakura tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya lagi—atau bisa di bilang salah tingkah. Padahal masih lemas, tapi tidak berhenti bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, sampai ranjangnya berguncang. Gelisah karena otaknya di hujam potongan _flashback,_ ah dan catat, sebuah _flashback_ yang sangat memalukan untuk di ingat.

Mengatakan hal yang teramat _cheesy _seperti dialog drama pada seseorang yang biasanya kau maki dan rendahkan, kemudian bangun dengan keadaan sebaik ini. Meleset jauh dari kata kematian.

Sakura memang tidak menyesal mengatakannya, tapi rasa malu ini harus di apakan? apa dia harus operasi plastik dan mengubah nama agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya lagi?.

"Kau kenapa jadi makin idiot sih, makanya jangan banyak bergerak!" Sasuke Uchiha segera menekan bel di dinding kamar untuk memanggil perawat, sedikit panik (_tolong garis bawahi kata sedikitnya_) karena darah mulai merembes dari plester infus milik gadis itu.

"Sasuke..," setelah nama yang di sebut, kini pergelangan tangan sekaligus tubuhnya di tarik mendekat "tatap aku..," gadis itu membulatkan mata "dalam hitungan ketiga, kau akan melupakan semua yang pernah aku katakan padamu," saat ini wajah gadis berambut pink sudah memerah, sampai ke daun telinganya "satu, dua—"

"— Jangan bilang ini hipnotis..," Sasuke menarik paksa tangannya. Konyol sekali, gadis ini pasti di bius terlalu lama. Ngomong-ngomong soal lama, kenapa perawatnya belum datang juga, rumah sakit ini sepertinya hobi menguji kesabaran orang. Pertama, ini sebenarnya adalah hari ketiga setelah Sakura operasi radang usus buntu, dan baru bangun sekarang, terlalu lama untuk ukuran operasi kecil. Sasuke memutuskan untuk memanggil perawat itu secara langsung saja.

"Sungguh, karena aku masih hidup, tolong lupakan kata-kataku waktu itu.. " suara Sakura membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti di ambang pintu.

"Hn, yang mana?"

"Eeh,.hmm yang waktu itu di bus"

"Di bus?"

"Iya.."

"Memang kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang—ah pokoknya aku kan tidak jadi mati, jadi lupakan saja..hehe"

Sejujurnya sulit bicara kalau pikiran bercampur aduk. Salah satu yang mengganjal di hati Sakura adalah kemungkinannya untuk kembali seperti dulu pasti akan berkurang atau mungkin lenyap. Tidak akan semudah itu lagi membuat Sasuke kesal, menjungkirbalikkan hari sempurna menjadi hari sialnya dengan segala kecanggungan ini. Pasti tidak akan bisa lagi.

"Kau pikir mati itu lucu? untuk di buat bercanda?"

Seandainya maksud hati bisa tersampaikan dengan leluasa, tanpa kata-kata yang bisa menyesatkan. Bahwa di marahi oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha ratusan kali lebih menyenangkan dari pada laki-laki itu hanya diam dan menganggap dirinya sama saja dengan gadis lain.

.

.

.

12.45 AM

Dua jam setelah perawat datang untuk membenarkan letak jarum infus dan mengganti plester, mata Sakura tidak bisa terpejam lagi. Yang pertama karena rasa kantuknya hilang, yang kedua karena lampu ruangan ini begitu terang dan yang ketiga karena Sasuke tak kunjung kembali. Apa dia sudah pulang? Malam-malam begini? lalu dimana Ibunya di saat seperti ini? setidaknya harus ada yang menaikkan suhu AC, Sakura sudah menggigil.

_Cklek_

Dari satu-satunya pintu warna biru muda yang tidak di kunci, Sasuke masuk dan melempar tatapan '_kenapa belum tidur_'—yang tentunya tidak di mengerti oleh Sakura. Laki-laki itu tak mau ambil pusing, dia lelah, rasanya berbaring di sofa ruangan VIP itu lebih penting dari apapun sekarang.

_Puk!_

Sebuah bantal dakron di lempar dan sukses mengenai kepala laki-laki yang irit bicara itu. Oh bagus.

"Aku haus, ambilkan minum"

"Matikan lampunya, terlalu silau.."

"Sasuke, dingin.. AC nya di matikan saja"

"Sasuke, tidurnya jangan jauh-jauh!" Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi si bungsu Uchiha. Setelah ke sana-sini ambil air, matikan lampu, matikan AC, sekarang dia di suruh jangan tidur jauh-jauh. Apa tengah malam begini dia harus menggeser sofa yang beratnya jangan di tanya lagi itu? sendirian? Oke, mengalah. Tidak apa-apa. Kursi plastik akhirnya jadi pilihan yang lebih manusiawi untuk di pindahkan.

"Sasuke—"

"—Astaga banyak sekali maunya, cepat tidur!" Stok kesabaran laki-laki ini mulai menipis. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak di atas tepi ranjang Sakura, mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurnya yang semena-mena—_hei ada sofa empuk di pojok ruangan!_.

"Umm, itu…sebenarnya, kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan yang kuucapkan waktu itu, pura-pura tidak ingat saja, oke?"

"…."

"Maaf.. itu, karena.. aku pikir tidak akan melihatmu lagi untuk selamanya.. jadi.."

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara lagi. Tidurlah"

Ruangan bernomor 202 itu gelap, hampir sama dengan ruangan di Rumah Sakit Konoha yang lain mengingat malam sudah larut. Tapi tidak butuh lampu yang terang agar Sakura tahu bahwa tangan kanannya yang bebas (tidak di infus) terasa sangat hangat, layaknya kulit bersentuhan. Genggaman itu tidak erat, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Sakura yakin ada yang menjaganya, yang berada di sisinya saat tidur nanti. Bahkan mungkin sampai dia membuka mata pagi harinya.

Karena malu tapi ngantuk dan kondisi kamar yang gelap gulita begini, Sakura mengabaikan pipinya yang merona (walaupun tidak kelihatan), dan menutup mata. Sembari alam bawah sadarnya menyatu dengan mimpi, Sakura balas menyelipkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Sasuke.

Ah biarlah, yang terjadi maka terjadilah.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seseorang atau pun sebuah barang akan terasa di butuhkan setelah hilang atau tiada._

_Tidak ada waktu yang lebih tepat dari sekarang._

_Selagi masih sempat, katakanlah._

_Maka nantinya tidak akan ada 'Kalau saja dulu..'_

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huehehe.. maaf kok jadi aneh gini ya..

Sumpah kaga tau sakit usus buntu itu kaya apa, narasumbernya adalah mamake dan mbah google.

Bagi yang berkenan boleh review hehe


End file.
